Gabriel
by The girl of the World
Summary: TRADUCTION - AU Teen!Chester. Sam, aveugle depuis douze ans, reçoit un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance de la part de son père et de son frère. Idée proposée par ZephireBleue.


Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue !

Voilà un OS en rapport avec ma précédente traduction : See no Evil. Ce n'est pas une suite directe mais bien un OS indépendant. Il s'agit aussi d'une œuvre de **AlElizbeth** qui a gentiment accepté la demande de **ZephireBleue** de donner à Sam un chien d'aveugle.

Petite précision : il y a un petit passage au McDo américain, et je précise ça parce qu'il existe des petit-déjeuner dont je n'ai pas pu transcrire le nom. Mais ça reste compréhensible. Si besoin, vous pouvez faire une petite recherche sur Internet. Sinon, voilà un petit point d'explication :

-Sausage McMuffin : un petit pain anglais, une tranche de saucisse et du fromage en tranche.

-Hash brown : pommes de terre écrasées puis frits.

-Egg McMuffin : encore un petit pain anglais, un œuf, du bacon, du fromage en tranche et du beurre.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

Gabriel

« Sam, réveille-toi ! Allez, debout ! »

L'adolescent leva mollement la tête de son oreiller en entendant la voix effrenée de son frère.

« Qu'est- » commença Sam mais Dean l'interrompit.

« Pas le temps, » insista son frère, pressant la canne blanche de son cadet dans sa main, « Faut y aller. »

Sam s'assit et passa sa main libre sur son visage.

« Debout, Sam. Allez ! »

Le cadet sentit son frère lui attraper le col du t-shirt pour le forcer à se mettre debout.

« Où est papa ? » demanda Sam en commençant à avancer, les pas lourds de Dean juste devant.

L'adolescent entendit le grincement de la porte de la chambre de motel et il s'approcha.

« Attends, » s'arrêta Sam, « Nos affaires- »

« Pas le temps, » grogna Dean et il attrapa le bras de Sam, le tirant pour passer le seuil de la porte.

« Arrête ! » lâcha férocement Sam. Il détestait quand on le touchait brusquement, quand il ne pouvait pas voir qui c'était.

« Papa nous attend, » lui dit Dean d'un air dédaigneux.

Grinçant des dents, l'adolescent suivit son frère sur le trottoir jusqu'à l'endroit où l'Impala était arrêtée. Dean grimpa à l'avant aux côtés de leur père et Sam s'assit à l'arrière.

Le silence regna dans le véhicule, uniquement brisé par le grondement du moteur, et enfin la voix de John Winchester s'éleva du siège conducteur.

« Quatre minutes trente. »

« C'est mieux que la dernière- » commença Dean mais leur père l'interrompit.

« Ce n'est pas encore assez rapide ! »

« On serait sorti plus vite si Sammy avait simplement fait ce que je lui disais. »

« Tu ne voulais pas me dire ce qu'il se passait ! » lacha Sam, en colère que son frère le poignarde ainsi dans le dos.

« Si ça avait été une urgence et qu'on n'avait pas le temps d'expliquer la situation, » dit John, « Personne ne t'aurait dit ce qui était en train de se passer. »

« C'est vrai, Sammy, » ajouta Dean, content de lui.

L'adolescent croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air maussade.

« Quel heure il est ? Il n'est pas trop tôt pour être déjà debout ? »

« Il est trois heures trente, » lui dit Dean et Sam grogna.

« Tu pourrais fermer les yeux et t'allonger, » proposa Dean, son ton s'adoucissant, « Dors un peu. »

Sam lança à son frère un petit sourire et suivit son conseil. Posant sa canne à ses pieds, il s'étendit sur le côté et ferma les yeux, s'endormant rapidement.

 _SPN_

Dean sourit à la vue de son frère et il se remit en place sur le siège passager.

« Est-ce qu'on va vraiment l'avoir aujourd'hui ? » murmura-t-il à son père.

Son père sourit et il plissa les yeux, « Oui, aujourd'hui serait un bon jour. Un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Dean acquiesça, « Sammy va l'adorer. »

 _SPN_

John Winchester jeta un coup d'œil à son fils endormi grâce au rétroviseur intérieur.

Comme n'importe quel père, il s'inquiétait pour ses enfants, de ce qu'ils deviendraient quand il ne serait plus là : leur avait-il appris assez de choses pour survivre dans ce monde ? Pour rester loin du danger ? Pour s'occuper l'un de l'autre ?

Plus que n'importe quel père, John s'inquiétait pour ses fils, Sam en particulier. Le garçon était indépendant et borné, des caractéristiques qui l'aideraient à s'adapter à sa vie d'aveugle mais John savait que ces mêmes caractéristiques pourraient tout aussi bien lui attirer des ennuis.

La seule chose qui pouvait terrifier John était que Sam se retrouve seul si lui et Dean disparaissaient.

John ne pourrait jamais avouer à quelqu'un à quel point il était terrifié à l'idée de laisser Sam seul et sans défense.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il était aussi dûr avec le garçon. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle Dean sentait qu'il devait se montrer dûr avec son frère. Dean connaissait les risques de la vie de chasseur et il était complètement d'accord avec lui pour s'assurer que Sam puisse se débrouiller tout seul si cette situation devait arriver.

 _SPN_

Sam se réveilla quand le moteur fut coupé. S'asseyant, l'adolescent demanda où ils étaient.

« A McDonald, » répondit Dean, « Papa nous ramène le petit déjeuner. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et tourna la tête vers la gauche, se penchant sur le côté jusqu'à ressentir la fraîcheur de la vitre contre son front.

« Ça va, Sammy ? » demanda Dean depuis le siège avant.

Le garçon resta silencieux pendant un long moment.

« Ouais, » répondit-t-il.

Avant que Dean ne puisse reprendre la parole, la portière du côté conducteur s'ouvrit et John s'assit.

Sam pouvait entendre le froissement du papier pendant que son père ouvrait le sac et en sortait le contenu.

« Dean, » dit John, « Sausage McMuffin, Hash brown et jus de pomme. »

« Sam. »

L'adolescent tendit les mains.

« J'ai pensé que ce serait un peu difficile de manger des pancakes dans la voiture, » lui dit John et Sam sentit le papier d'emballage du sandwich dans ses mains, « Egg McMuffin. »

Sam posa le sandwich sur la banquette à côté de lui.

« Hash brown. »

Qui rejoignirent le sandwich.

« Et un jus d'orange. »

« Merci, » marmonna Sam.

« Besoin d'aide, Sammy ? » demanda Dean.

Sam secoua la tête et planta avec précaution la paille que lui avait donné son père dans le papier aluminium qui recouvrait le haut du jus. Après avoir pris une grande gorgée du liquide, l'adolescent le posa sur le siège, tout près de lui pour qu'il ne bascule pas et ne se renverse pas.

Prenant le sachet de pommes de terre, Sam repoussa le papier graisseux et en prit une bouché, prenant soin de mettre hors de son chemin l'emballage pour ne pas le mordre par erreur.

 _SPN_

Pendant presque douze ans Sam avait été aveugle. Le garçon, d'environ quatorze ans, avait attrapé une infection des yeux quand il n'était encore qu'un bambin. En règle générale, les infections des yeux, comme la conjonctivite, étaient faciles à soigner et elles ne laissaient pas de dommages permanents.

Malheureusement, à cette époque, John avait laissé seuls ses fils dans une chambre de motel miteuse pendant qu'il travaillait sur une affaire. Dean, à six ans, pouvait faire beaucoup de chose, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre une violente infection des yeux.

Au début, ce n'était pas grand chose Sammy, trop jeune pour réussir à expliquer à son frère ce qui n'allait pas, avait frotté et frotté et frotté ses yeux toute la journée, les rendant rouges, gonflés et sensibles. Dean avait essayé d'aider son frère en posant un gant de toilette humide sur le visage de son frère et il l'avait laissé manger des céréales au petit-déjeuner, au déjeuner et au dîner.

Le lendemain, les yeux de Sammy étaient rouges, les paupières tellement gonflés qu'il pouvait à peine les fermer. Des larmes coulaient sans arrêt tandis qu'il pleurait de douleur.

Le troisième jour, du pus suintait des yeux de Sammy et le garçon avait une forte fièvre.

Dean avait appelé John pour trouver enfin de l'aide et il était sûr que leur père saurait quoi faire pour son frère.

Dès le retour de John, il s'était précipité avec ses fils à l'hôpital mais il était trop tard. Les médecins avaient donné au garçon des antibiotiques pour vaincre l'infection et ses symptomes mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour inverser les dommages déjà présents.

John s'en voulait toujours pour ce qui était arrivé à son cadet.

Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si il n'avait pas choisi ce motel en particulier ?

Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si il avait appelé ses fils plus tôt pour prendre de leur nouvelles ?

Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si il avait insisté auprès des médecins au lieu de se contenter de leur diagnostics ?

John ne l'avait jamais dit à Dean et Sam, mais il avait l'impression que c'était de sa faute si son cadet avait attrapé cette infection des yeux tant d'années plus tôt et maintenant, presque douze ans plus tard, il essayait encore de réparer ses erreurs.

John détestait le fait de laisser Sam seul dans une chambre de motel quand lui et Dean partaient chasser. Il détestait le fait que Sam doive se démmener en classe parce qu'ils ne restaient pas assez longtemps dans la même ville pour qu'il puisse avoir de bons repères en classe. John détestait voir Sam essayer de façon désespérée de les aider sur une affaire, même si ce n'était que de la recherche, une tache presque impossible à accomplir car beaucoup des ressources utilisées par les Winchester n'étaient pas disponibles en braille.

 _W_

John mâchait son sandwich et regardait son cadet manger lentement ses pommes de terre. Sam regardait droit devant lui, ses yeux noisette ne percevant rien d'autre que l'obscurité.

John pensait à l'endroit où ils se rendaient, ce qu'ils allaient faire, et une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

Il le faisait pour son fils. Il le faisait pour que son garçon ne se sente plus seul et inutile.

 _SPN_

C'était une longue route, mais Dean se ragaillardit dès qu'ils passèrent à côté d'un panneau signalant qu'ils entraient dans la ville de Blue River, au nord-ouest de l'État de New York. Il était presque deux heures trente de l'après-midi et tous les Winchester commençaient à être anxieux et nerveux.

« On y est presque, Sammy, » dit Dean à son frère très joyeusement.

Sam fronça les sourcils, « Où ? On n'est pas sur la piste d'un monstre ? »

Dean grimaça. Il espérait ne pas avoir ruiné la surprise.

« Pas aujourd'hui, Sam, » répondit John.

Dean sourit à la vue de la confusion qui traversa le visage de son frère.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sammy, » dit-il à son frère, « Tu vas aimer. Je te le promets. »

 _SPN_

Dix minutes plus tard, l'Impala sortit de la route principale et ralentit, des graviers crissant sous les pneux et signalant leur arrivée.

La ferme ressemblait à ce qu'on pouvait voir dans les brochures pour promouvoir le tourisme. La grange était grande et rouge avec une girouette perchée tout en haut. La maison semblait avoir été construite durant les années 1800 en plein milieu d'une zone boisée. Il y avait un enclos de l'autre côté de la maison où deux chevaux broutaient l'herbe verte.

John s'approcha d'un vieux pick-up boueux et il coupa le moteur.

« On y est, » dit-il à ses fils et Dean sortit rapidement du véhicule, prenant une profonde inspiration.

Sam ouvrit lentement sa portière et resta assis, le bout de sa canne sur le plancher de la voiture.

« Où on est ? »

« Dans une ferme, Sammy ! » s'exclama Dean. Aucun des garçons n'étaient déjà allés dans une véritable ferme. Dean se souvenait vaguement de sa mère l'emmenant dans un zoo pour enfants avant la naissance de Sammy mais ça n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec une vraie ferme.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda l'adolescent.

« Sam, » dit John, « Fais-nous confiance, d'accord ? »

Le garçon soupira et se leva, les graviers crissant sous ses chassures.

« Sammy, » la voix de Dean était tout juste à côté du garçon et il acquiesça, sachant exactement ce que voulait son frère.

Il sentit son frère lui tenir le coude et ils marchèrent, Sam utilisant sa canne pour s'orienter dans ce nouvel espace et Dean le guidant dans la bonne direction.

John rejoignit ses fils et fit un pas sous le petit porche qui entourait toute la maison. Le bois avait été repeint récemment et la maison semblait propre et accueillante. Deux chaises avaient été posées là pour inviter à s'assoir.

Ouvrant la première porte moustiquaire, John frappa fortement sur la seconde porte en bois, la petite fenêtre recouverte d'un rideau en dentelle depuis l'intérieur.

Il n'y eu aucune réponse pendant un moment et John leva le poing pour frapper de nouveau.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme au visage un peu rouge et plutôt dodue qui portait un jean et une chemise à carreaux.

« John Winchester ! » annonça-t-elle d'une voix ravie et enrouée, « Je me demandais quand est-ce que j'allais te voir ! On avait beaucoup parlé la semaine dernière au téléphone ! »

« Ruth, » sourit le chasseur, « Je te présente mes fils, Dean et Sam. »

« Évidement, » dit Ruth et elle s'avança, secouant la main de Dean et touchant celle libre de Sam pour le laisser savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire avant de la lui serrer.

« Votre père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et j'ai tout de suite voulu vous apporter mon aide, » dit-elle aux garçons, « Je savais aussi ce que je pouvais faire. »

« Mais ça suffit pour l'instant, » ajouta Ruth, « Entrez. »

Les Winchester la suivirent à l'intérieur, Dean souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, Sam grimaçant de confusion et John ravi.

« Vous voulez quelque chose ? Un thé, du café, de la limonade ? »

« Ça ira, Ruth, » lui dit John tandis qu'ils la suivaient dans le salon et ils s'assirent sur un canapé aux motifs floraux.

« Bon, je suppose que vous voulez le rencontrer ? » demanda Ruth, regardant Sam.

« Rencontrer qui ? » demanda l'adolescent.

« On n'a pas dit à Sam pour quoi on venait, » informa John, « On voulait que ce soit une surprise. »

« Oh, » s'exclama Ruth et elle sourit.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda soudainement Sam.

« Sam, » le réprimanda Dean son frère savait mieux se comporter.

« Je veux dire, comment avez-vous rencontré notre père ? » demanda à la place Sam.

« J'ai rencontré votre père i peu près cinq ans, » expliqua Ruth, « Il a tué un chien noir qui tuait mes chevaux et avait mis en pièce le garçon d'écurie. »

« Votre père vous a amené ici aujourd'hui parce qu'il sait que je peux t'aider. »

Sam fronça les sourcils, « Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. »

« Sam, » Dean donna un léger coup de coude à son frère.

« Tu devrais le dire, Ruth, » dit John à la femme.

« Sam, » elle se concentra de nouveau sur le plus jeune des Winchester, « A part élever des chevaux, j'élève aussi des chiens d'aveugle. Je fais ça depuis vingt ans. John pensait que tu aimerais avoir un chien d'aveugle rien que pour toi, pour te rendre la vie plus facile. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chien d'aveugle, » argumenta Sam, son expression passant de la confusion à la colère.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, » insista-t-il.

« Sammy, » essaya Dean mais son frère l'interrompit.

« Non ! Dean, toi et papa prenez toujours les décisions pour moi ! Ne dis pas le contraire ! Vous pensez que j'ai besoin de compagnie quand vous partez mais c'est faux ! Je me débrouille très bien tout seul ! »

« Sam, » fit John d'une voix autoritaire.

« Au moins rencontre le chien, » proposa Dean, « Tu changeras peut-être d'avis. »

Sam croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je suis désolé, Ruth, » dit John en direction de la femme, « Il est parfois têtu. »

« Ne parle pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, » grogna Sam, « Je suis aveugle, pas sourd. »

« Bon, je pourrais amener Gabe et tu pourras ensuite décider si tu le veux ou pas ? » proposa Ruth et John hocha la tête.

Quand la femme quitta la pièce, le père se tourna vers son cadet :

« Tu vas avoir un chien d'aveugle, » siffla-t-il, « Que ça te plaise ou non. Tu n'as pas le choix. »

Sam se détourna de son père, en direction de son frère et Dean se décala sur le côté, déçu.

Le bruit de griffes sur le bois remplit la pièce et Dean leva le visage pour voir un jeune labrador couleur crème avec un harnais couleur citron vert entrer dans la pièce.

« Voici Gabriel, » dit Ruth avec un sourire, « Il a dix-huit mois. C'est un très bon garçon. »

Le chien, avec une robe crème légèrement plus sombre sur ses oreilles, et de grands yeux bruns, s'avança vers les Winchester, reniflant et remuant la queue.

Dean et John s'agenouillèrent pour caresser le chien mais Sam refusa d'en faire de même.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chien d'aveugle, » répéta-t-il.

« Caresse-le, Sammy, » l'encouragea Dean, « Il est mignon. »

« Non, » grogna l'adolescent et il se leva, se dirigeant rapidement vers la sortie.

John allait se lever, appelant son fils quand ils entendirent la porte moustiquaire se refermer.

« Je suis désolé, Ruth, » le plus vieux Winchester se rassit, « Sam va s'habituer à lui. Il est juste énervé. »

Le chien, Gabriel, était allongé au pied du canapé pendant que Dean lui tapotait la tête.

 _SPN_

La colère se répandait dans les veines de l'adolescent. Il ne pouvait pas rester en présence de son père et de son frère. Il pouvait facilement les imaginer le regarder avec des yeux qui prouvaient leur désaccord face à sa réaction. Se levant, le garçon s'éloigna de sa famille avant qu'ils ne puissent l'arrêter, esquivant de justesse le mur en essayant de quitter le salon. Frappant avec plus de force que nécessaire tous les objets qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, Sam sortit de la maison par la porte principale. Cependant, dans sa précipitation pour sortir, Sam avait oublié les marches du porche et il tomba, se retrouvant sur les mains et les genoux sur le gravier. Pendant un long moment, l'adolescent resta ainsi, la douleur irradiant dans ses paumes et dans ses jambes, avant de se relever doucement, essuyant ses yeux avec sa manche, essayant de ne pas craquer.

Il ne voulait pas de ce stupide chien d'aveugle. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Pourquoi est-ce que son père et son frère ont cru qu'il allait l'aimer ? Il avait passé pratiquement douze ans sans personne, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul avec sa canne.

S'éloigant avec sa canne, Sam sentit de l'herbe sous le bout et il s'avança. Il ne savait pas où il était ni où il allait et il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste être loin de son père et de son frère pendant un moment.

Le crissement du gravier laissa place à la douceur de l'herbe et Sam continua d'aller plus loin en utilisant sa canne pour le guider.

A sa gauche, il pouvait entendre le hennissement des chevaux dans le prés et de sa droite provenait le bruissement des feuilles de la forêt limitant la ferme.

 _W_

Tandis que Sam s'éloignait de la maison, en direction du bois, il ne vit pas les yeux dorés le suivre depuis les arbres, le regardant avec grand intérêt.

 _SPN_

« Est-ce que Sam pourra se débouriller dehors ? » demanda Ruh à John, inquiète.

« Oui, » répondit le père, « Le connaissant, il doit être en train de se défouler. »

La femme acquiesça mais elle ne sembla pas soulagée.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda John.

« Des pumas ont été vus dans cette zone ces dernières semaines, » commenta Ruth, « C'est tout. »

Dean et John froncèrent les sourcils.

Le plus jeune Winchester jeta un regard à son père.

« Il fait jour, » dit Dean, recherchant un support du côté de John, « Et les pumas n'ont pas pour habitude d'attaquer les gens, n'est-ce pas ? »

John secoua la tête, « Sauf si ils sont désespérés, comme la plupart des animaux sauvages. Trop malades ou blessés pour chasser leurs proies habituelles. »

Le garçon se détendit un peu et la conversation reprit son cours.

 _SPN_

Le puma attendit patiemment, silencieusement que l'adolescent se rapproche de plus en plus de sa cachette.

En règle générale, le gros chat ne poursuivrait pas un humain, mais il avait eu quelques mois difficiles et il était vraiment affamé.

De plus, le puma savait que quelque était différent chez cet humain, comme il savait que chasser un cerf malade ou boiteux lui offrirait un repas facile.

Le garçon s'arrêta à une dizaine de pas des bois et il resta là où il était.

Le puma savait que c'était sa seule chance de remplir son estomac avant la tombée de la nuit et il sortit des bois.

 _SPN_

Sam s'arrêta, soupirant.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du être en colère contre son père et son frère. Ils essayaient juste de l'aider. Il le savait.

Mais lui offrir un chien d'aveugle sans lui demander son avis, ça ne lui avait pas plu. Ils auraient pu lui en parler d'abord.

De sa main libre, l'adolescent se pinça l'arrête du nez.

Le bruit des chevaux hurlant lui fit relever la tête et il se tourna vers la source du bruit juste quelques secondes avant que quelque chose de grand et lourd ne le frappe.

 _SPN_

Dean retira rapidement sa main du labrador quand le chien se leva et grogna.

« Gabe ? » demanda Ruth en s'avançant d'un pas vers l'animal.

Le chien ne la regardait même pas. Ses yeux marrons étaient plissés, ses babines roses relevées pour réveler des canines tranchantes.

Soudain, l'animal sauta en avant, dépassant Ruth et bondissant hors du salon.

Les trois humains restèrent là où ils étaient pendant un instant, choqués par l'aggressivité soudaine du chien.

Ils entendirent la porte moustiquaire se refermer et les aboiements furieux du chien à l'extérieur.

Dean fut le premier à bouger. Il se leva et jeta un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre recouverte du rideau en dentelle derrière le canapé.

« SAMMY ! »

 _SPN_

Sam était étendu sur le dos, sa canne lui ayant échappé des mains. La puanteur de viande pourrie et de fourrure sale lui envahit les narines tandis que le poids écrasant de l'animal le clouait au sol.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour appeler à l'aide mais aucun son ne sortit.

Confus et terrifié, l'adolescent se débattit avec la bête assise sur lui la frappant des poings et des pieds.

 _SPN_

Dean, John et Ruth sortirent en trombe de la maison à la poursuite du labrador pour voir le cadet des Winchester être maintenu au sol par un grand puma.

Tout en aboyant et en grognant, le labrador n'hésita pas et fonça en direction du gros chat.

 _SPN_

Sam n'entendait même pas les aboiements du chien ni les cris de peur des membres de sa famille. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était le martèlement du cœur du puma. Il pouvait sentir l'haleine rance pendant qu'il baissait la tête pour le coup fatal. Il pouvait sentir ses griffes lui percer la peau.

Et soudain, tout s'arrêta.

De gros et puissants aboiements remplaçèrent les battements de cœur du chat. L'haleine de viande du chien envahit le nez du garçon, et une langue chaude et visqueuse vint lui lécher le visage.

Tendant la main, Sam trouva le cou du chien et il serra l'animal contre lui, des larmes de soulagement roulant sur son visage.

« Gabriel, » murmura l'adolescent et il plongea ses joues contre la fourrure chaude du chien, « Gabriel. »

 _SPN_

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, Ruth, mais tu as élevé un incroyable chien d'aveugle, » dit John depuis le siège avant.

« Je n'ai jamais vu un chien faire ça avant de toute ma vie, » admit la femme, « Et j'en ai vu des chiens d'aveugle. »

Sam n'écoutait pas la conversation. Il était pressé contre Gabriel sur la plage arrière le chien assis à ses côtés, lui léchant le visage d'une manière réconfortante et le regardant avec ce qui semblait être une véritable inquiétude.

« Merci pour tout, » dit John à Ruth, « Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. »

La femme sourit.

« Prenez simplement bien soin de ce chien, » répondit Ruth, s'adressant à Sam.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et approcha la main d'une des oreilles du chien pour frotter la douce fourrure.

John se retourna sur son siège un instant pour voir son fils. Mis à part le choc et quelques coupures et égratignures sans importance, Sam était sorti de cette rencontre indemne... et avec un nouvelle ami.

John se retourna et salua Ruth, souriant. Il se sentait comme si un énorme poids lui avait été enlevé des épaules, celui de ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter autant pour son cadet. Tout ça grâce à un chien d'aveugle couleur crème nommé Gabriel.


End file.
